Charak Fusion Cards
The Charak Fusion Cards were the set of the arsenal used for Applicader to Applica Fusion into Singular Rider Syride and direct successor of Charak Keys and Charak Cards. Each Charak Fusion Cards were created by Gai Kurenai (who is also Ultraman Orb) which is represents as a soul of the characters. Because they were characters' souls, each cards were called Soul Representers by Gai which the soul communicates her whenever she not used. Each cards were also used for weapon to make additional powers with Syrikengun and the legendary Megumi Sword. After Gai regains his true form, Gai creates the stronger Charak Fusion Cards that Zeppandon was created from Maga-Orochi's tail. He decide to make special ability to battle the stronger opponents called Break-The Limits. Each of them has five Fusion Cards sets (excludes Boss Villainous Card): * : The Charaks from the Main World represents of "Soul of World". * : The Charaks from the Anime World represents of "Soul of Anime". * : The BEASTs represents of "Soul of Wild". * : The Kaijumon represents of "Soul of Good & Evil". * : The Villianous represents of "Soul of Darkness". * : Unlike five Fusion Cards, the Boss Villainous were have own set and evil counterpart of any Fusion Cards. The set were actually an seals of Seven Maidens of Light and Dark and incompatible with any Fusion Cards because the card was scanned and deseal one of the Seven Maidens though also compatible with DX Applicader and arcade Super Power Rangers Heroes Evolution; the upgraded version of original. Main World Fusion Cards *Singular Rider S **Singular Rider S Decade EX *ShinkenRed *Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *BIRTH Rider *Kamen Rider Necrom *Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon *Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms *Ultraman Belial *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *AoNinger Anime World Fusion Cards *Cure Black *Cure Sunny *Saya Otonashi (Blood+ World) *Cure Aqua (Pretty Cure World) *Suzanna Bluestein (Divergence World) *Melissa (Elf Hime World) *Naomi Evans *Goku (DBZ World) *Vegeta (DBZ World) *Future Trunks (DBZ World) *Cure Flora *Bad End Sunny *Aya Brea *Katrielle Layton *Dark Aqua *Diva *Cure Flora *Lucina *Ewan Amano/Singular Rider Limit *Dietlinde Echkart/Singular Rider Dark (Also part of Villainous Fusion Card) *Lust *Kokawa Oboro BEAST Fusion Cards *Numberon X: Kinro *Numberon Alpha: Necros *Numberon Delta: Helix *Numberon Beta: Mi *Numberon 1: Zarths Kaijumon Fusion Cards *Dracosaurus *Ghidoros *Four King Magu (Lord Baron Damaged Body/Psaro Mons/Mitochondrial Eve) *EX Hyper Zetton (Hyper Zetton/Jienma) *Gamou Bise *Beast The One *King of Mons Villainous Fusion Cards *Magi Jusei *Lord Baron: Damaged Body *Jienma: Angered Demon Mode *Psaro Mons *Mitochondrial Eve *Sadako Yamamura *Boss of Eternal *Dark Zagi *K'nuckles Chimatsuri RE-VENGE *Dietlinde Eckhart *Hades Boss Villainous Cards *Super Lord Baron (Seal of Mai Takatsukasa) *Sigma Kyojin *Goku Black *Jergingha Trivia *Each Main World and Anime World Fusion Cards were represents of transformation and announce phrases. **Singular Rider S + Cure Black - Singular Rider S and Cure Black were balance-type as well her family. The transformation background and form-changing was strike resembles to Dual Aurora Wave and armor transformation is similar to Singular Rider S armor pre-transformation sequence. And Kinro's BEAST rise is resembles to her predecessors (Phoezi and Zarths). **ShinkenRed + Suzanna - Both of them were strength-type allies and they were in training warriors who need to defeat the central antagonists. The transformation background and form-changing was similar to Shinkenger transformation sequence and armor sequence was resembles to Suzanna's Trans-Evolution sequence. And Kinro's BEAST rise has 火 symbol with flaming background and Suzanna's Attack Rainbow Fire background was reused. **Melissa + Wizard Land Dragon - Both of them were magic-type allies and they responsed to the enemy killed their friends. The transformation background and form-changing was similar to Wizard's transformation sequence and Melissa's Sol Drive Magic Spell. And Kinro's BEAST rise has Magical Portal and Sol Drive Portal reused, but only combined form. **Ultraman Zero + Cure Aqua - Both of them were sword-type allies and they can able to obtain the strongest forms (in this case, Zero's Shining Ultraman Zero and Aqua's Rainbow Cure Aqua). The transformation background and form-changing was reused Zero's transformation sequence and similar to Aqua's transformation. And Kinro's BEAST rise has Zero's rise background combined with Cure Aqua's water background. **Ryugen Budou Arms + Naomi - Both of them were blaster-type allies and they were intially betrays on Main Riders. The transformation background and form-changing were resembles to Ryugen's Arms Change sequence and Naomi's Spark Finisher background. And Kinro's rise has green background featuring Ryugen's faceplate and Naomi's Spark Finisher background combined with chinese dragons. **Singular Rider S + Dietlinde Eckhart/Singular Rider Dark - *Each Charak Fusion Cards has unique leaks that appeared in the future series of original canons. **Main World: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Anime World: Katrielle Layton Category:Fan Items Category:Transformation Items